Love Needs a Little Help
by Yawping Stance
Summary: Another product of ship list. MollyArthur, very fluffy. Oneshot. Basically, how and when they met and started going out. COMPLETE.


**Disclaimer: I do not own and am not associated with Harry Potter or anything relating to thereof. SO QUIT STOCKING ME! j/k. The only person who would stock me is a store employee. I'd be put in the "pre-made friends" isle, up on a shelf.**

A/N: Another Ship List thing (if you don't know what Ship List is, see my author's note for The Only One He Ever Loved), just a one-shot. How Molly and Arthur met. Fluffy.

Molly O'Donahue sat at a table in the library, forehead against her palm, pouring over books. The third year's work load was immense, as finals were coming up. Somebody sat down across from her, but she didn't look up.

"MInd if I sit here?" a boy's voice asked.

"It's a free talbe," Molly said, still not turning from her book. She didn't want the voice's owner to see her turning red.

"Thanks." She finally looked up. Red-haired, freckle-faced thrid year Arthur Weasly sat across from her, unpacking his books.

"It-it's Aruthur, right?" Molly asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Yeah. You're Molly, aren't you?" She nodded. "I think I've seen you around the common room."

"Probably." The truth was, Arthur _had_ seen her in the common room and nearly all his classes. For the past three years, he'd admired her from afar. _Why_ had he let James and Remus talk him into this? he looked behind Molly where they peered out from behind a bookshelf.

"Go for it!" James mouthed. ARthur took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could...

"Molly!" Molly looked up. LIly Evans beckoned to her from the library door. Molly gathred up her books and stuffed them into her bag.

"Well, I'll see you around, Arthur," Molly said, getting up and starting toward the door.

"Yeah, guess so." With a final glance over her shoulder, Molly was gone. Arthur got up to join the two boys behind the bookcase.

"What happened!" Remus asked.

"I-I don't know," Arthur stammered. "I guess I just...I choked."

"Don't worry mate. You're gonna pull through with this, and we're gonna help you." He clapped Arthur on the shoulder. "Right, James?" He looked over at James, who was still staring at the door, Mouth slightly open. "James? Jaaa-aaaames?" He waved a hand in front of James's face. "James? Woo-Hoo? Potter!" James started and snapped his mouth shut , wincing slightly as he bit his tongue.

"Huh? Wha'd I miss?" Remus mtioned to his chn. James wiped his own chin free of drool.

"I said, we're going to help Arthur with his troubles, aren't we?"

"Oh, right. Not to fret, young Arthur, we'll get you through this...eventually."

_Young?_ Remus thought. _He's the same age as us_.

The next day, Arthur somehow managed to find himself alone with Molly in the corridor. Of course, they weren't _completely_ alone. Remus and James were around here...somewhere. He ran to catch up with Molly.

"So...um...Molly..."

"Yes?"

"Well, this weekend is a-a Hogsmede we-weekend...and I-erm-"

"Quit stuttering," James's voice hissed in his ear.

"Relax. Deep breath. Then take the plunge," Remus's calm voice advised reassuringly. Arthur took a deep breath.

"And I was wondering if you wanted to go with me," Arthur blurted out qukcly, then turned violently red and held his breath. Molly blushed a lovely shade of pink.

"Sure," she said in what she hoped was a casual voice. Arthur let go of his breath.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Great! Um...so, I'll meet you in the Great Hall, then?"

"Yeah. Sure." She smiled, then proceeded to her next class. Remus and James appeared out of no where.

"Way to go man!" James clapped him on the back.

"That was excellent!" Remus smiled.

* * *

Arthur and Molly had been married for several years. Molly sighed contentedly as she watched their children. Bill and Charlie wrestled playfully on the floor over...something while year-old Percy sat quietly in the corner, looking at the colorful pictures in his Dr. Suess book, and trying to read the words. The fireplace suddenly burst into green flames and Lily Evans stepped through, grinning broadly. 

"Lily, what-?" Molly started.

"He proposed!" Molly stood up.

"What!"

"He proposed! James proposed!" The two women twittered excitedly. At least in these dark times, there was still a streak of golden happiness left in the world.

Fin

A/N: I know Molly's maiden name isn't O'Donahue, but I wasn't able to get onto to see what it really was, so I made one up. I don't expect to get a lot of reviews or even hits for this, but if you do read this, please review. It's greatly appreciated. Even if it's annonymous, or a flame, or an annonymous flame. Also, I didn't put Sirius in this because at that age, he wouldn't have taken it seriously (no pun intended). And as for Peter, well, I just don't like Peter.


End file.
